


The Challenge

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Condom Challenge, Crude, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Showers, prude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little bit of begging and pleading, Kuroo manages to get Kenma to do the Condom Challenge with him. A bit of awkwardness between the pair as using condoms for the wrong reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

It felt strange for two teenage males -nearly adults- sitting in the small space of the bathtub. The bathroom was slightly larger. There was enough room to place the basic essentials and a small hamper in the corner and a towel rack that also doubled as a radiator. Their feet swept away by the cold water rushing past. At first they jumped out the tub but they eventually got used to the numbing feeling. 

The pair had a strange encounter in the convenience store, a few hours ago, when they had bought a pack of 20 condoms but who could believe the poor cashier as the oldest male whispered to his friend ‘I hope we manage to use them all up,” the poor girl was not a fan of male to male relationships even though she seemed like she was on the same team as well. The smallest male hid his face in the tallers males back. The taller male laughed as his friend was such a prude. Most of the condoms were going to be used for their actually function much later on but some of them were going to be used for a challenge that they got nominated for. 

The older male watched as his close friend stood in his shower fully dressed. He wore red shorts and plain t-shirt. The male in the seat wore black shorts and same red shirt. The younger male connected the very large condom to the nozzle of the tap. It was such a sight to see his prude friend rip open the condom with his teeth then fiddle around the lubricated latex and connect to the tap and held it in place as water filled it up quite rapidly.

“If you allow me to fill that up with you. It will be a lot more interesting,” the male tied the condom together and just chucked it at the male like a water balloon. The cold water making the male jump out his seat. The latex fell into the water. An arm of the t-shirt completely soaked. 

“KENMA! What was that for?” Kuroo shouted to his friend and secret boyfriend. The pudding coloured male was very easily flustered when his partner had brought up the idea of sex. The black haired male knew this fine well but he just loved to see his flustered face. Their first time had been very awkward and silent. A lot of covering the red tinged cheeks and keeping legs clamped together. Opening a condom was very tricky and little fiddly. Kuroo took it very slow and gentle. The captain wouldn’t admit it but he too was very nervous. He just wanted the smaller male to feel so good.

“You know why? Stop being very filthy?” The taller male grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Kenma was in the process of opening another condom with his teeth. The male sat on his knee and allowed the water to wash his feet. Somehow, Kuroo never got cold and Kenma loved it as he was a walking heater

“Sorry. It’s just fun to tease you,” he kissed his cheek and allowed him to continue to fill the condom up. He wanted to try it out so badly as he had saw on his news feed that Bokuto and Akaashi had done that challenge and posted it. The pair had so much fun completing the condom challenge that Kuroo had to get on his knees and beg Kenma to join in. They had the camera set up and was playing as Kenma filled the condom up.

“Look it’s all jiggly,” Kenma held the condom up and showed it to his boyfriend. Both males laughed at the water swirling in the latex. 

“Let me touch it,” Kuroo stood up and poked the condom. It swung round like a tetherball, some of the water slipping out of the top of it. The two males laughed as it looked and felt so funny. Kuro walked back to his seat while Kenma walked up behind him and held the tip and the bottom of the water condom above his boyfriend's head. He was so scared to drop it. Kuroo was already shaking but the cold water hadn’t yet touched him yet. His fists clenched together as he braced himself for the impact. It was worse not knowing when it was going to drop. 

“1...2..3,” Kenma had dropped the condom straight on to his boyfriend's head. The condom had splashed down and circled around his face the water bulging at his lips and mouth. Kenma and Kuroo burst into a fit of laughter as Kuroo’s face getting squished an morphed by the latex borders. Kenma leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Kuroo’s. It felt strange as the condom was blocking their lips from actually touching one another. Kuro couldn’t believe that his shy and timid boyfriend initiating a kiss in front of a camera. He would have to ask if he could keep that section in before he posted it to his newsfeed. He wanted to make Bokuto jealous that his boyfriend was so damn hot when he got all bothered. Kenma had pulled the condom of his face and pressed his lips lightly against his mouth. The older male had wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, wet hands sliding up his back. The young male pulled back as he didn’t want to get all that bothered and have to use the condom for another reason.

“Your turn,” Kuro said as he stood up with a Kenma still around his waist. The smaller male jumped of the older male and sat on the now wet seat. There was two towels warming up on the radiator in the bathroom, near them. Kenma was worrying about his friends health since he was so cold but the good news was that they were going to slip into fresh boxers and snuggle under the cover to stay warm. Kenma really wanted to say that he was desperate to snuggle in the bed now. Kuro stepped out of the bath for a second to strip himself of the wet t-shirt. His black hair now slicked back as he ran his fingers through his locks. He hated when all of his face was in front of his eyes. Then headed back into the bathtub. Kenma had only seen his hair back a few times.Usually with sweat instead of water. Somehow, Kuroo still managed to look sexy. 

Kenma watched as Kuro bent down to fill the water condom, his shorts rising up even more to show his perfectly muscled thighs. The pudding haired male watched as the raven haired male poked and prodded the condom. It felt all squishy and cushiony as pawed the blob. Kenma grinned as he had much more fun prodding the condom. He had the crazy smile like he usually had. The scheming smile that melted Kenma’s legs to a puddle.

Kuro lifted the heavy condom and placed it over his boyfriend’s head. The male closed his cat-like eyes and waited for the water to hit him. It came on like a tidal wave. The young male shrieked as the taller male laughed at the smaller male being trapped by a condom like bubble. The same bulge appeared around the neck, mouth and nose. Kuro walked in front of Kenma and poked the bulge. It was funny to see how it looked so strange. Kuroo had replicated Kenma’s move and kissed his contorted lips. The older male popped the bubble and pushed him backwards in the bath as he kissed him hard. Blonde hair fell in front of his eyes as moist lips playfully toyed one another. A wet hand clasped the back of his head as they loved the way their lips felt against each other. 

Kuroo broke the kiss apart and turned the camera off just before he held a peace sign up to lens. The two males quickly grabbed the warm towels and covered their cold bodies. He motioned for Kenma to peel his clingy shirt of his frame. The small male turned his back to Kuroo as he peeled the shirt of his small frame and threw it in the same place where Kuroo had his shirt. The pudding haired male wrapped the towel tightly around his frame as they made their way to Kuroo’s bedroom. Luckily, the parents were at the supermarket and they had a lot of food since they had a hungry teenaged aged since. 

The two males stripped out of their wet boxers and placed the new ones that they kept in his room. He had spent the night far too often. Kuroo’s parents never knew that they were secretly dating. Just a lot of study dates in which Kenma played his PsP while Kuroo was the only one studying. The smaller male rested his back against his taller friend.

Kuroo handed Kenma a large t-shirt, well large for Kenma to cover his cold body. He had to warm up even more quickly. The semi-blonde haired male rushed to the covers and climbed straight under and lay near the edge. He had to leave room for his boyfriend to climb in. Lucky for the male, it was next to the wall so he never fell out.

Kuroo had placed a t-shirt and a pair of joggers on before he climbed inside the bed. Kenma slightly shivered but snuggled into the much taller male. It just felt natural for the pair to snuggle into one another, one arm wrapped wrapped round the smaller male while an arm rested on a flat and strong chest, legs intertwined with one another, synchronized movement of the chest.

“Hey darling, you put the condom on the wrong head?” Kenma broke their comfortable hold and faced away from his boyfriend being crude again. The small male huffed and faced the wall. His cheeks all puffed out. “Maybe, you can put the condom on the right head this time?” Kenma peeked over his shoulder to see Kuroo lying on his side with a devious smile on his beautiful face. His eyes slanted as he gazed lovingly at the small male. A condom comfortable sitting in two his fingers. 

“Do it again?” The smaller male looked at the male who looked so irresistible in that position. He blushed and took the condom out of his his fingers and climbed on top of the larger male. Both males with a slight red tinge on their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, actually I'm not. I like this story, I saw so many video and i thought why don't I get our volleyball dorks to do the same thing.


End file.
